fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nintendo Racing Infinity
Nintendo Racing Infinity is a racing game developed by and published by Nintendo, Sega and Ubisoft for the Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo Wii U, and it will be available on Nintendo Eshop for the sum of 45 euros in Europe or 45 dollars in the United States. Gameplay *The game is played with a new object of the race, named the "JetRider" and this is a Crossover with the Super Smpash Bros serie and Mario Kart Serie.' '''This object allows you to fly like a classic rider and will most often appear in this form, but it can be also used as a jetpack but it will slightly decrease the acceleration but it will increase balance. *On snowy terrain, JetRider becomes a '''Snowboard' which increases the speed but you will lose traction more easily. *On the sea terrain, JetRider becomes a Surfboard which increases the power but you lose traction more easily. *On the underwater terrain, JetRider becomes a Propeboard ''' which increases the Equilibre and defense. *On the Cosmic & Gravity terrain, JetRider becomes a '''gravijet. Dash Switching Mode Dash Switching is a mode only usable as a team, you will have the opportunity to switch with another character of your team and gain complete control careful, but be careful to not to abuse this power! Statistic Playable Characters In this game there are a total of 60 characters (30 avaliable & 30 unclokable ) and will be the same for both versions! ''Avaliable First'' Mario nintendo Racing infinity.png|Mario|link=Mario NR Luigi nintendo Racing infinity.png|Luigi|link=Luigi NRI Peach nintendo Racing infinity.png|Peach|link=Peach NRI Bowser nintendo racing infinity.png|Bowser|link=Bowser NRI Donkey Kong nintendo Racing infinity.png|Donkey Kong|link=Donkey Kong NRI Diddy Kong nintendo Racing infinity.png|Diddy Kong|link=Diddy Kong NRI Link nintendo Racing infinity.png|Link|link=Link NRI Zelda nintendo Racing infinity.png|Zelda|link=Zelda NRI Sheik nintendo Racing infinity.png|Sheik|link=Sheik NRI Sonic nintendo Racing infinity.png|Sonic|link=Sonic NRI Tails nintendo Racing infinity.png|Tails|link=Tails NRI Knuckles nintendo Racing infinity.png|Knuckles|link=Knuckles NRI Kirby nintendo Racing infinity.png|Kirby|link=Kirby NRI Pikachu nintendo Racing infinity.png|Pikachu|link=Pikachu NRI Greninja nintendo Racing infinity.png|Greninja|link=Greninja NRI Fox nintendo Racing infinity.png|Fox McCloud|link=Fox NRI Falco nintendo Racing infinity.png|Falco Lombardi|link=Falco NRI Isabelle nintendo Racing infinity.png|Isabelle|link=Isabelle NRI Marth nintendo Racing infinity.png|Marth|link=Marth NRI Ness nintendo Racing infinity.png|Ness|link=Ness NRI Olimar nintendo Racing infinity.png|Olimar|link=Olimar NRI Samus nintendo Racing infinity.png|Samus|link=Samus NRI Zero Suit Samus nintendo Racing infinity.png|Zero Suit Samus|link=Zero Suit Samus NRI Yoshi nintendo Racing infinity.png|Yoshi|link=Yoshi NRI Wario nintendo Racing infinity.png|Wario|link=Wario NRI Pit nintendo Racing infinity.png|Pit|link=Pit NRI Rayman nintendo Racing infinity.png|Rayman|link=Rayman NRI Pacman nintendo Racing infinity.png|Pacman|link=Pacman NRI Solid Snake nintendo Racing infinity.png|Solid Snake|link=Snake NRI Pilot Mii nintendo Racing infinity.png|Pilot Mii|link=Pilot Mii NRI frisk NRI.png|Frisk|link=Frisk NRI ''Unlockable'' '' LOCK Koopa Troopa nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Koopa NRI LOCK Meta Knight nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Meta Knight NRI LOCK Shadow nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Shadow NRI LOCK Ganondorf nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Ganondorf NRI LOCK R.O.B. nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=R.O.B. NRI LOCK Dixie Kong nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Dixie Kong NRI LOCK Catain Falcon nintendo racing infinity.png|???|link=Captain Falcon NRI LOCK Crash Bandicoot nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Crash NRI LOCK Popo nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Popo NRI LOCK Nana nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Nana NRI LOCK Robin nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Robin NRI LOCK Jigglypuff nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Jigglypuff NRI LOCK Rosalina nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Rosalina NRI LOCK Dark Pit nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Dark Pit NRI LOCK Mewtwo nintendo Racing infinity.png|???|link=Mewtwo NRI king boo nri.png|???|link=King Boo NRI metal_mario NRI.png|???|link=Metal Mario NRI '' Cooltext1766394256.png|link=Character Revealed NRI ''Unlockable Criteria'' DLC Character TO FOLLOW ... Races *''There are 5 types of internship with a JetRider, and here are the transformations:'' *''JetRider: The JetRider Basic is played on the basic terrain and has no special power except the permutation Jetpack/Rider.'' *''Snowboard'': ''Snowboard is a processor on''' 'snowy terrain'. JetRider allows better sliding on snow, but it is equipped with low steady element. Be careful not to fall on snowy terrain! *''Surfboard: The Surfboard is a transformation of JetRider on the sea terrain, it acts as a mini boat with good acceleration but having bad control.'' *'' Propeboard: The Propeboard is a transformation of JetRider, being used in underwater terrain. It changes the speed and acceleration, but your balance is increased.'' *'' '''Gravijet:'' The Gravijet is a transformation of JetRider, used on the galactic/gravitational field that strongly decreases the acceleration, strength, and speed, but balance and defense are slightly increased. Cup In this game there are a total of 8 cups with 5 circuits in each, and in each cup there is a secret circuit', noted with this symbol: ''"∞". ∞ The cup (exept names of cup) here its provisional and will be replaced in the future! ∞ Mushroom Cup Mario_Circuit_all_star.jpg|1. Mario Circuit 430px-Castle Town.jpg|2 CastleTown Greengreens.jpg|3. Green Greens 120px-OnettSSBB.png|4. Onett Norfair.png|5. Norfair Sauria.png|∞. Sauria Ring Cup Green Hill Zone SSBB.jpg|1. Green Hill Zone Lylat_Cruise.png|2. Lylat Cruise Mute City.jpg|3. Mute City Castle_Siege.jpg|4. Castle Siege SSBBRZS Luigi's Mansion.jpg|5. Luigi's Manor Plwumpa.jpg|∞. Wumpa Island Candy Cup Desert 1 B.png|1 Desert Sec Sec Skyloft 2 SS.png|2. Skyloft Abyssal Ruins.png|3 Abyss Ruin Halberd.jpg|4. Halberd Waluigi pinball.jpg|5. Waluigi Pinball Spirit Train.png|∞. Spirit Train Metroid Cup Pyrosphere.png|1. Pyrosphere Sectorz.jpeg|2. Sector Z Ice-Cap-Zone 3d.jpg|3. Ice Cap Pikmin_Distant_Planet.png|4. Distant Planet SSB4 Pac-Maze Stage.jpg|5 Pac Land Lumiose_City_Smash_4.jpg|∞. Lumiose City Pokeball Cup Screen_PokémonRed-LavenderTown.png|1. Lavender Town Wuhu Island.png|2. Wuhu Island Gangplank Galleon - Overworld - Donkey Kong Country 2 (SNES).png|3. Gangplank Galleon 300px-Gerudo_Valley.jpg|4. Gerudo Desert Airship SSBU.png|5. Koopaling Airship Yoshi Island.PNG|∞. Yoshi Island Majora Cup JungleJapes.jpg|1. Jungle Japes Shadow_Moses_Island_SSBET.jpg|2. Shadow Moses Island 640px-Classic_Sonic_vs._Death_Egg-1-.jpg|3. Death Egg Zone ClockTown_SSB3M.png|4. ClockTown 640px-SSB4_Mario_Galaxy_Stage_(1).jpg|5. Comet Observatory Dragon's_Table_Awakening.png|∞. Dragon's Tables Smash Cup 640px-SSBB_Big_Blue_Stage.png|1. Big Blue DKC4.png|2. Donkey Kong Crater Kakariko_Village_(Ocarina_of_Time).png|3. Kakariko Village Bowsers Castle MKDD.png|4. Bowser Castle 300px-Pokémon_League_Kalos.png|5. Kalos League Final Destination ssbb.jpg|∞. Final Destination Infinity Cup Yoshi's_Woolly_World_-_E3_2014_screen_4.jpg|1. Woolly World Ganonscastle.png|2. Ganon Castle Isola_dk_freeze_arena.png|3. Tropical Frozen Arena Whale-Lagoon-sonic-and-sega-all-stars-racing-13533308-1280-720.jpg|4. Whale Lagoon MK8N64RainbowRoad1.png|5. Rainbow Road Blue-space-galaxy-planet-beauty_1920x1080.jpg|∞. Infinity Race Items Here are items, which will easily help you win races. Use wisely. Original Object = |-| Improvement object = Gallery 150px-DekuNut x3 (1).png|Deku nut X3 150px-DekuNut x3 (2).png|Rocket X3 150px-RedRocket x3.png|Sheel X3 Speed_Spire x3.png|Turbo Spire X3 Places Items can be Gotten Boss Rush Mode When you fight a boss, you have 8 points of life, like the health meter of Super Mario 64. Story Mode One day, all the inhabitants of Nintendo Land reunited to participate in a new championship "JetRider Infinity", where the driver competes in a race. But disaster strikes! A time tear appeared and a mysterious character says "DEAR PILOT, YOUR WORLD WILL BE PARALYZED, GOOD LUCK TO SAVE THE WORLD." for you to save the world! Police will also help you, but they can become enemies if you did something wrong. The following list indicates the level of degree of offense and search by the police: Demo a demo will be available one month before the full game came out with: ''Playable character'' Mario nintendo Racing infinity.png|Mario Pikachu nintendo Racing infinity.png|Pikachu Link nintendo Racing infinity.png|Link Donkey Kong nintendo Racing infinity.png|Donkey Kong Fox nintendo Racing infinity.png|Fox Kirby nintendo Racing infinity.png|Kirby Sonic nintendo Racing infinity.png|Sonic Koopa nintendo Racing infinity.png|Koopa Race Mario_Circuit_all_star.jpg|DEMO1. Mario Circuit Green Hill Zone SSBB.jpg|DEMO2. Green Hill Zone Pikmin_Distant_Planet.png|DEMO3. Distant Planet Skyloft 2 SS.png|DEMO4. Skyloft SSBBRZS Luigi's Mansion.jpg|DEMO5. Luigi's Manor ''Destination Music'' Update *after 3 years without updade, there is a great update with new playable character new stage and other * * * How Good is the Game? How would you describe this game? Amazing !!! Great !!! Very good work !! Good work ! Medium ! I do know it is still under construction !!! ZERO !!!